Deceit And Betrayal
by Turn.Me.On
Summary: What happens when Buffy finds out she's not really a Malfoy? And why does Harry Potter always give her a warm feeling? no pairing as of yet, maybe later in the story
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Joss owns all Buffy characters and J.K. owns all Harry Potter characters. The story is mine though :) Some quotes were taken directly from the books though.

Author Notes: This story is kind of AU in that Buffy was born and bred in the Wizarding World and is part of the Harry Potter Hogwarts world. This is just my adding Buffy into the books with a few twists here and there. This is my first fic and I'm sad to say that I don't have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes. Just point em out and I'll do my best to fix them all. With that being said, read, enjoy and review :)

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

Elizabeth Malfoy, or Buffy as her fraternal twin brother called her, looked around her room trying to decide which personal affects she wanted to bring with her for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Buffy was slightly on the short side compared to the rest of her family. She often wondered where her small stature had come from since her brother, mother and father were all so much taller. Another odd thing she often wondered about was her hair color. She had dirty blonde hair instead of the trademark Malfoy white-blonde hair. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of the things she and brother would get into at Hogwarts, she hadn't even realized he was standing right behind her.

"Ahhhh," Buffy screamed. Still caught in her thoughts of Hogwarts, she shoved at the hand that had landed on her shoulder. Her chest was heaving and her heart was pounding from that little fright. "Draco you bloody prat, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"I'm sorry," Draco said with more humor than contrition, holding his hands up in front of him in a show of surrender.

"Right, I'm sure." Buffy replied with only a slight bit of sarcasm. She and her brother had always been close. Often times she would sneak into Draco's room across the hall if she had trouble sleeping or to just talk 'til the wee hours of the morning. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her brother and vice versa.

"So why are you just standing here looking around your room?" Draco asked.

"If you must know, Nosy, I'm trying to decide what things to bring with me to

Hogwarts." Buffy replied with some enthusiasm. To say that she was excited to finally be attending Hogwarts and learning magic would be an understatement. Her dreams of being top in her class and making the Quidditch team finally within her grasp. Of course she also wants to become a prefect and then eventually Head Girl when she becomes of age to do so.

"Oook," said Draco glancing around his sister's room. It was nothing like his. While his room was done in all dark greens with dark mahogany furniture, hers was decorated in varying shades of red with light mahogany furniture. Her four poster bed had red and white silk sheets that were always cool to the touch. All in all, he thought the room suited his sister perfectly. "How about those pictures on the nightstand there?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks. I don't want to forget those." Said Buffy reaching for the picture frames on her nightstand. One was Buffy, Draco and their parents. The other found Draco waving with one arm while his other was wrapped around Buffy's shoulders. He wore a silly smile while Buffy wore a scowl. The picture was taken last year while on Holiday with their parents at some boring function their parents made them attend. Draco was trying to cheer her up. She had wanted to go to the zoo to see the animals but her parents had other plans instead. Namely the boring party their parents made them attend. They never did make it to the Zoo. Even thought she was scowling in the picture, it was still one of her favorites. It was one of the only pictures she had in which Draco was smiling so carefree. Silliness was not tolerated at The Malfoy Manor. Her father said acting like school children was not becoming of their name and any child's play was always punished.

"Father is getting ready to take us to Diagon Alley for our supplies. He wants us ready to leave in 5 minutes," Draco called over his right shoulder as he left his sister's room.

Buffy packed up the rest of the belongings she decided on and placed the two pictures frames on top to keep them safe. Zipping up the bag, she quickly went to her closet to put on presentable clothing for their outing. It would not do to let the public see any Malfoy in nothing but the best.

The shopping trip for their supplies was made mostly in silence. Pleasantries and formalities were exchanged with other pureblood families along the way. Books were bought, caldrons and ink were purchased and quidditch brooms were admired. It was now time to head over to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Buffy wondered at the odd sensation she was feeling all of a sudden. Looking around while being measured by an enchanted tape measure, Buffy finally gazed what was giving her the odd sensation. Sitting there, talking to her brother, was none other than Harry Potter. When his eyes met hers, she started getting an odd warming sensation on her back. Right where her scar was. Just as she was getting lost in the warm sensation, Madam Malkin walked over to finish the measuring process. Shaking her head to dispel all thoughts of anything Harry Potter could be making her feel, Buffy tuned into her brothers conversation. Having been told by their father to try and befriend the famous scarred boy, Buffy was not surprised to hear Draco trying to bond over talks of quidditch and complaining about the unfairness of not being able to have brooms as first years. Since Buffy was now done and Draco had already been fitted for the school uniform, it was time to get their wands.

The siblings swapped their opinions about Harry Potter as they made their way to Ollivanders. Spying a sign above that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., the twin pushed open the door and walked inside. A bell somewhere in the store chimed alerting the shopkeeper of the new arrivals. Looking around at the thousands of narrow boxes lining the shelves, Buffy and Draco missed the appearance of Mr. Ollivander standing behind the counter.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Buffy and Draco jumped, completely startled.

An old man was standing before them with graying hair and silver eyes. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you two. Ah yes, Mr. and Miss Malfoy. I've been expecting you both," said Ollivander looking at Buffy oddly before turning his attention to Draco. "And where is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Father is running errands of his own and mother is at home." Stated Draco.

"Well do give your parents my regards, hmm."

As Ollivander chatted with Draco, Buffy looked around the dusty shop. She spied the single wand on the purple pillow in the window and wondered what was special about it and who it was made for. Turning her attention back to Draco, she noticed he was done and had his wand. According to Ollivander, Draco was now the proud owner of a nice and flexible 11 inch Beechwood with a dragon heartstring as the core. It was now her turn to find a wand. Buffy held her right arm up to be measured. The measuring tape zigged and zagged as it measured while Ollivander perused the shelves for the wands he wanted.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled to the floor. "Right then, Miss Malfoy. Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. 7 inches. Quite whippy. Go ahead, give it a wave."

Buffy took the wand and gave it a wave. Almost immediately, Ollivander snatched it out of her hand only to replace it with a new wand.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, 8 and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

As soon as she waved it, it to was snatched out of her hand. Again, a new wand replaced that one. Soon, there was a large pile of tried wands on the counter to the right.

"Another tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, not to worry, we will find the perfect match. The wand chooses the owner. The right wand is around here somewhere. I wonder. Ah yes, I think I found the right one. Willow and mahogany with a unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. 10 and a half inches. A little more powerful, pliable and swishy. Great for charms and transfiguration. A very rare wand indeed. Not many wands have two woods and two magical cores"

The wand was beautiful. A light and dark colored wood intertwined. As soon as the wand was in her hands, she knew she had the right wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. Not unlike the warmth she was feeling when Harry was near. She swished the wand through the air and red and gold sparks erupted from the tip like fireworks.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, yes. Well, well, well…how curious….how curious indeed…" Ollivander took the wand and wrapped it in brown paper before putting it in the box, still muttering, "curious…curious…"

"Excuse me," asked Buffy, "but what exactly is curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Buffy with a stare. Silver eyes to green eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Malfoy. Every single wand. What I find curious and odd is that your wand is made of the combined wands of Lily and James Potter. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand."

Buffy swallowed. She did not want to have a wand made from Harry Potter's parent's wands. What would her parents think? Her brother was already giving her an odd look. She couldn't imagine what her father would think. It would be a slap in the face to him to have a Potter's wand when it was Harry Potter that brought down the Dark Lord. Then and there she decided to keep that tidbit from her father.

Buffy paid 7 Gold Galleons for the wand and quickly left the shop with Draco on her heels.

"Draco, don't tell father please. He would be so disappointed in me," Buffy pleaded with her brother. "Please, promise me."

Looking at his sister's face and the teary eyes, Draco knew he would never say anything. "Of course, I promise not to say anything," said Draco while hugging his sister. Pulling back and holding her shoulders at arms length, Draco asked, "Why would you have a Potter's wand though? Weird."

Shaking her head in the negative with a shrug of the shoulders, the twins headed off to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy owls. Entering the shop, they both browsed the aisles looking for the right owls. Draco found himself a male Bengal Eagle Owl that was beautiful and paid for him. Walking up and down the aisles, Buffy still had yet to find one that caught her eye. Deciding to just buy a cat instead, they headed off to another shop.

Walking into the pet store, one cat immediately caught Buffy's eye. It was a beautiful female cat. She had bright emerald green eyes with a band of gold and long

mane like flowing hair that felt silky to the touch. She had a white underbelly and gold and black stripes down her back. The card underneath the cat read:

Norwegian Forest Cat:

These are the cats that explored the world with the Vikings, protecting the grain stores on land and sea, and which are believed to have left their progeny on the shores of North America as a legacy to the future.

Grabbing the woman behind the counter, Buffy quickly bought the cat, which she aptly named Lenna, which means "lion's strength" in Old German origins. With Lenna in hand, she and Draco left the shop to meet with their father to head home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Author Note: Sorting Hat song from J.K. Rowlings book. Not my own. McGonagall's Houses speech also form the book. Some quotes may be from the movies.

Chapter Two: The Train Ride & The Sorting

Buffy poked her head into her brother's room and took in the surroundings. It looked like Draco packed everything he needed.

"You all packed up and ready to go?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, everything is in the trunks already. I'm getting ready to have Dobby take them all down to the front hall," Draco replied. "How about you? Ready as well?"

"Yep, my trunks are in the front hall already." Buffy could barely contain her excitement in going to Hogwarts. She let out a squeal of delight. "I can't wait!"

Draco could only look at Buffy with affection. He loved to see his sister happy and smiling. In the Malfoy Manor, smiles were few and far between. Their father was always on them to keep up appearances, to look and act the part of a Malfoy. And if anyone used the name Buffy, Lucius had a fit. He absolutely refused to call Buffy by what he thought was a deplorable nickname. It was Elizabeth and Elizabeth only. Draco and their mother were the only family members to call Buffy by her nickname.

For some reason, and Draco could not figure it out. Father was always harder on Buffy than him. More than a few times Draco had caught him looking at Buffy with an odd look in his eye when he thought no one was looking. Often, as of late, frustrations were taken out on Buffy in the form of beatings and curses for things she was not responsible for. It was times like those that made Draco feel as though he could and would use the Unforgivables.

With a last glance around his room, Draco led Buffy out and down to the front hall to await the ride to Kings Cross Station where they would take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts for the first time. Buffy was happy to finally be leaving the Manor. She loved her parents. She did, but sometimes she swore her father hated her for being born. Mother loved and adored her, but even she could not stand in the way of Lucius if he was in one of his moods. Gathering Lenna in her arms, Buffy waited for Draco and Krieger (Draco's Eagle Owl).

The ride to King's Cross Station was made in silence. They were both given lectures about how to behave as a Malfoy. As if it wasn't already engrained in their psyche since the day they were born. They were again told to try and befriend that Potter kid. Why they had to become his friend, they didn't know. Father left them at the station with a last parting conversation about being in Slytherin and what it entailed. For some reason, it seemed as though that conversation was directed at Buffy only. As if to say, you better be sorted into Slytherin or else!

Turning toward platform 9 and ¾, the siblings held tight to their belongings and animals and ran through the gateway.

Directly in front of her was a bright red train, and all Buffy could do was stand in awe of it. It certainly was a sight to behold. This train and what it represented was a salvation for her. It took her away from the Manor for three quarters of the year. It was her knight in shining red armor.

To Draco, the train was also his salvation. He was happy to have his sister away from their father. They both did not look forward to having to act spoiled and self-absorbed at school but knew they must. If anyone were to think they might be compassionate and caring beneath their hard exteriors, there could be trouble. It was only in the company of one another and their mother that they would truly let their guards down. Shed the uncaring attitudes and melt the ice that hardened their eyes.

Neither was truly conceited or egotistical. Nor did they truly believe that they were better because they were pureblood. But if acting the part kept them safe, and more importantly kept Buffy off of their father's radar, then act they would.

Finding an empty compartment, Buffy and Draco entered and sat down on the empty seats. Buffy placed Lenna down on her lap while Draco perched Krieger's empty cage on the top shelf behind the seats. He let Krieger out to stretch his wings and figured the owl could follow the train if he didn't already know where he was going. Although it seemed all owls knew exactly where to go no matter the destination given.

Buffy turned her head towards the door as she heard it open. A petite girl with chin length dark hair walked in followed by two big brutish boys that looked like they could play the muggle sport called football.

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle," nodded Draco and Buffy in greeting.

Buffy barely held back the eye roll she felt coming. Pansy always fawned over her brother and it was sickening to watch. If she ever had to call Pansy her sister in law, Buffy would scream. Turning to look at Crabbe and Goyle, their unofficial bodyguards, she wondered how they were going to pass their classes. These two had absolutely no brains. She was sure neither had ever had an original idea in their entire lives, although that could be said about many of the kids, who she was sure, would be sorted into Slytherin.

Not long after the other three sat down, the Hogwarts Express started its journey to Hogwarts. While in the middle of talking and gossiping about other students on the train who they thought were beneath them, the trolley made its way to their compartment.

Buffy bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some chocolate frogs while Draco bought some Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and a few Licorice Wands.

A few hours later it was time to change into their school robes for the first time. They would soon be arriving and needed to be ready.

Not long after, the train started to slow and reached the station where they saw a Giant of a man waiting for them.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way. Follow me," bellowed the Giant to the first years. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Buffy, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise (a friend of theirs growing up) quickly climbed into a boat. Gasps could be heard from every boat as Hogwarts came into view for the first time for many. On the other side of a large black lake sat Hogwarts. The castle perched on the top of the mountain looking spectacular with its sparkling windows and many towers. It was truly a sight to behold.

Reaching an underground harbor, they stepped out onto rocks and pebbles and started walking up the passageway. Finally reaching the large castle, they began climbing the stone steps in front to gather around the large oak doors that would lead them into Hogwarts.

The doors opened to reveal a tall, stern faced witch in emerald green robes. One look at her face and Buffy knew this was not someone to cross.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," she thanked the Giant and led them through the doors towards an empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", said the witch. "For those of you who do not know, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and also the Transfiguration teacher.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose you House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

With that last parting instruction, she left the chamber.

Draco spied Harry again once Professor McGonagall was out of site. Walking up to Harry with Buffy at his back, Draco extended a hand to Harry.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself again with some arrogance. "And this here is my sister, Elizabeth Malfoy. We met at Madam Malkin's. Not sure if you remember."

Buffy watched as Harry gave her another odd look as if he was trying to place how he knew her aside from the brief sighting at Madam Malkin's. Buffy herself was again wondering at the sensations she was feeling at his close presence. Her scar again was starting to warm. After the brief odd look in her direction, Harry seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, I remember," Harry replied before turning to look at Buffy again. "Nice to meet you. We weren't actually introduced before," Harry stated putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Likewise." The warming sensation Buffy got from his presence intensified at the connection of their hands. It looked as though Harry felt something to from the look on his face. Quickly breaking the connection, Buffy looked sheepishly at Harry.

Draco was quick to interrupt the moment after seeing the odd looks on both his sisters and Harry Potters face. "The Malfoy name is very prestigious-

Hearing the snort that interrupted him, Draco sneered at the redheaded boy standing next to Harry.

"Think our name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Looking back at Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks", Harry stated with conviction.

Before Draco could reply, Professor McGonagall walked back into the room.

"We are ready for you now. Move along, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Now that they were minutes from being put in their Houses, Buffy's stomach was in turmoil. It felt like gigantic butterflies were fluttering all around. Her legs seemed a little wobbly as she took her first steps towards The Great Hall.

Buffy had never imagined what The Great Hall would look like, but never in a million years would she have imagined it to look as it did. It was absolutely splendid. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair. Looking around she noticed that there were 4 long tables at which the rest of the students already sat waiting for them to be sorted. Looking up she noticed the ceiling, or it seemed, the lack of there of. She heard a whisper from somewhere up in front of them, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Buffy looked back down again and noticed Professor McGonagall had placed a four-legged stool down in front of them. On top of the stool she put a worn looking wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed in several places. It looked as though it would fall apart if anyone were to place it on their head.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may no think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole room burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The applause reached a deafening level then quickly tapered off. Everyone sat waiting patiently to see which of the first years would be joining them at their House tables.

Remembering what her Father told her, Buffy began to feel queasy again. She hoped to God that she would be placed in Slytherin where she was sure her brother would go.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a very long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and sit on the stool," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A shy looking girl with blond pigtails slowly walked forward, put the hat on, and sat on the stool. After a moment-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right clapped loudly as Hannah made her way to sit down at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan ran off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left clapped and hollered and Terry shuffled off to join them, shaking hands with many in greeting.

"Broklehurst, Mandy!" she ran to join Terry at the Ravenclaw table.

"Brown, Lavender!" merrily joined the rest of the Gryffindors at the table on the far left which was shouting and clapping the loudest so far.

Bulstrode, Millicent!" became the first student of the evening to join the smug and arrogant looking Slytherins.

A few more went to Gryffindor, a couple to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before the list finally came to "Malfoy, Draco!"

Buffy watched as Draco swaggered up with a look of calm arrogance on his face. The hat barely touched his head before "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled.

And now the moment she had been dreading since the talk with her Father.

"Malfoy, Elizabeth!"

Buffy quickly walked up to the stool. The trepidation she felt left after seeing the look of re-assurance on Draco's face. She knew no matter what, Draco would be there for her. Quickly placing the hat on her head, she waited. After a moment, she heard a gravelly voice in her head.

"Hmm, difficult. Plenty of courage, cunning, loyalty, and a great mind… most difficult indeed. Well, better be "GRYFFINDOR!"

At that exclamation, the hall went silent.

Hearing Gryffindor being shouted from the hat left Buffy in a panic. The entire hall seemed to be as confused and shocked as she was. Most people have heard of or know the Malfoys and their reputation. For a Malfoy to be placed in anything but Slytherin was a travesty. It certainly seemed to have boggled the minds of many in the hall.

Looking at her brother and seeing the blank look on his face nearly left Buffy in tears. She slowly walked towards the end of the quiet Gryffindor table. It seemed no one had cheered or clapped for her to be joining their House.

The rest of the Sorting ceremony passed by quickly for Buffy, who for the most part, tuned it out, until they came to "Potter, Harry!" The Hall grew quiet once more after the famous name was called waiting to see which House he would be put in. No doubt everyone wishing for The Famous Harry Potter to be placed in their House.

Minutes went by as the hat deliberated. Finally, a loud scream of "GRYFFINDOR!" was heard from the hat. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stood to cheer, clap, hoot, holler, and catcall. No one yet and gotten such a warm welcome. Buffy felt a pang of jealousy rise up in her from his warm welcome. To know that not even one person clapped for her or gave her a small smile of welcome was disheartening. Once again she tuned out the rest of the Ceremony while she stared at her hands in quiet contemplation. Wondering what her Father would say and do knowing she was placed in Gryffindor. His most hated House.

After the Ceremony was over, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech about things off limits and start of term notices, and then with a clap of his hands, a feast was before them. That was the queue for everyone to start digging in.

Buffy turned to look at her brother again but saw that he was talking with the other Slytherins. He seemed to be getting along just fine.

Turning back to her empty plate, Buffy waited for the feast to be over so she could go to her room to cry herself to sleep.

TBC

Another Author Note: I am in serious need of a beta so if anyone has the time and is interested, please email me and let me know.


End file.
